


Be Your Own Cup Holder

by LordryuTJ



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Breasts, Bubble Tea Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Humor, I made this in an hour, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Of course it was up to Ash and his girlfriend to make Elisabeth question the very idea of drinking bubble tea.---I saw a fanart of Shermie with the bubble tea on her boobs – then remembered the apparent trend of that in Japan – and I was like "Hmmm, I can make something of this."So I did. Enjoy.





	Be Your Own Cup Holder

Elisabeth didn't want to question her situation, but there she was, sitting at a public space in France, watching a clear drink cup's contents slowly slurp away, as it sat surprisingly stable atop the bosom of the redheaded babe sitting across the table from her.

There was only three words she wanted to say on this moment. "You look ridiculous."

"She's no less of a snack in my eyes..." Ash sat in between the ladies, eyes oogling directly onto his sexy fling in Shermie, who could only do as much as giggle as her lips held onto the tip of the straw.

Elisabeth's arms stayed crossed, and her face ever so stern. "My thoughts still stand on it being 'ridiculous'."

"But fun. Trendy, too." As far as Ash knew, a bit of inspiration over from Japan crawled onto his girlfriend with ease, and he was liking every single bit of what he was seeing.

"Not over here, clearly," scoffed Elisabeth.

After an eternity of slurping down the tea on her chest, Shermie spoke up. "Don't knock it 'till you try it, Betty." She grabbed for the other cup of bubble tea across from her, and reached out for the noblewoman, who slapped it away.

"Don't. We're in public."

Ash gazed over to Betty with begging eyes. "Please? Just this once?"

Meanwhile, Shermie's efforts seemed persistent towards her attempts to push the fad onto her fellow lady, as she leaned further over and reached out at a wider margin towards Betty's bosom. "Your tits are as big as mine – it's pretty easy, look~!"

Elisabeth was equally persistent in her defense, struggling against all this. "I said _no_!" Her attention then turned fully towards Ash.

"Ash, maybe for once, you could stop your girlfriend before she does something she re _~grets!?_ " Betty's voice shuddered suddenly...

The realization kicked in hard for her, that her defense against the temptation was in total vain.

So did the cold sensation in her cleavage – her cup of bubble tea was _firmly_ held in there, and by this point, she gave up on the pushback.

Shermie cooed in intrigue at the sight, "Oooh, aren't _you_ fancy?" She had a bit of a giggle fit afterwards, off the lingering sight of the drink in between Betty's boobs.

Elisabeth simply sat there with an awkward mix of disgruntled embarrassment. "It's not funny..."

Ash scooched closer to Elisabeth, an arm slinging over one of her shoulders. "Just look on the bright side – there's a lot that can be said about a pair with such a tight grip." He wasn't wrong; the cup looked firmly squeezed in there within Elisabeth's comfort, ready to burst if enough force was put to it.

Unfortunately for him, Elisabeth spilled the contents of the cup on her _own_ terms – right in his face.


End file.
